Lo siento, fui un cobarde
by LolaaC13
Summary: ¿Como reaccionara Edward al saber que Bella esta embarazada? ONESHOT. T2H :


5 de Agosto, veinte años atrás fue cuando la conocí, su nombre: Bella. La mujer más bella que mis ojos pudieran haber visto, trabajaba conmigo, en el mismo bar, ella la cantante yo el barman; Lindo trabajo ¿cierto?, casi lo olvido mi nombre es Edward.

Llevábamos aproximadamente seis meses llevándonos como amigos, salíamos juntos cuando no estábamos en el trabajo, yo era su amigo pero hasta ahí, una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa como yo, ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria, en cambio ella, estudiaba Licenciatura en Derecho, ella era una estrella, era la princesa del cuento y yo tan solo el mendigo. 18 de enero, mi cumpleaños número veintidós, hoy Bella seria mía.

La lleve a mi departamento, y empezamos a besarnos, yo le quite su blusa y ella mi camisa, pero no llegamos a nada más.

-Espera Edward, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto ella desconcertada.

- Pensé que haríamos el amor.- le dije ¿acaso no se notaba?

-No Edward, yo no soy de esas, ni siquiera somos novios.

- Por favor, ¿eso desde cuando importa?

- Pues a mí me importa.- se levanto del sofá enojada y empezó a abotonar su camisa- Adiós.- dijo no sin antes darme una bofetada.

- Bella, no espera, esto es un malentendió- intente hacerla entender pero ella se fue.

Al día siguiente, Bells no me dirigió la palabra para nada, hizo su presentación y terminando se fue, aunque no lo hacia así, siempre se quedaba a platicar con los meseros y conmigo.

Así pasaron muchos días, cerca de 3 meses sin dirigirme la palabra, hasta que un día decidí dar el primer paso y arreglar las cosas.

-Bells, me gustaría hablar contigo.- dije firme.

- Si, ¿dime?- dijo ella indiferente.

- Lo que paso algún tiempo, fue un malentendido, discúlpame, perdí la razón, pero es que tú me gustas desde que te conocí.- sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo y eso que yo no era un hombre vergonzoso.

- Si, está bien no te preocupes, te perdono.- dijo y se marcho.

Días después empezamos a llevarnos igual que antes. Un día llego y se acerco a mí.

-Ed, me gustaría que fueras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, en mi departamento, mañana por la noche.- me sorprendió que me invitara ya que a pesar de que me perdono, ya no me invitaba a salir.

-Si ahí estaré cuenta con ello.- La noche transcurrió de igual manera que siempre.

Al día siguiente llegue a su departamento, estaba ella vestida con un mini vestido azul eléctrico, sin tirantes y unos tacones negros, su cabello era marrón intenso y lacio, se veía muy sexy. Tiempo después, empezamos a beber mucho, hasta embriagarnos, se fueron los invitados y quedamos ella y yo solos. Empezamos a besarnos, no hubo problema alguno pues los dos estábamos ebrios, nos despojamos de nuestras ropas y terminamos por pasar la noche juntos.

Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, ella me hizo sentir bien y al parecer yo a ella.

Al siguiente día, desperté y ella no estaba y escuche la ducha, decidí no ir a molestarla e irme, me vestí y Salí del departamento. Esa noche en el trabajo transcurrió normal, los dos nos hablamos como siempre y ninguno toco el tema de la noche anterior.

Pasaron semanas y Bella no se aparecía, no había sabido de ella, hasta que un mes después llego al bar, pero la vi muy mal, bastante delgada y con ropa muy holgada, se acerco a mí.

-Edward, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo seria.

- Si dime.

- Edward, estoy embarazada, tengo un mes y medio.- al decir eso me bajo la presión de un tirón y sentí que me desvanecía, un hijo ¿Yo?, yo no era capaz de cargar con una responsabilidad así, ni siquiera era capaz de cuidarme solo, como le haría con un hijo, era demasiado para mi.- Seria correcto casarnos.- ¿Casarnos?, ¿comprometerme?, yo no podía, tenía demasiadas mujeres detrás de mí y demasiadas que conocer y apenas tenía 22 años.

- No, yo no puedo casarme contigo.- saque mi billetera y le di 50 dls, era el acto más canalla que había hecho en mi vida.- toma esto y vete, yo no quiero hacerme cargo de un hijo.- vi como los ojos de Bells se cristalizaban, pero aun así dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir ni adiós y como quería que dijera adiós, si yo acababa de hacer el acto de cobardía mas grande de mi vida.

Pasaron varios años, conocí mujeres por montón y no había encontrado alguna que fuera igual que Bella, la extrañe demasiado y termine por ir a buscarla, en serio la necesitaba. Alguna vez me dijo que sus papas vivían en Phoenix, decidí ir con suerte vivía con sus padres, sabia la dirección de ellos, así que no fue difícil, fui y por suerte ella estaba afuera, en los columpios, meciendo a una niña de aprox. 5 años de edad, con cabello rizado hasta los hombros y color dorado, ojos verdes igual que los míos, sonriendo sin duda tenia la sonrisa de su madre, pare el auto frente de donde estaban y me baje. Bella levanto su mirada y al verme se paralizo.

-Nessie, ve con la abuela, por favor.- dijo ella sin pensar, la niña obedeció.

- Hola Bella, ¿me recuerdas?- por favor que pregunta tan mas tonta, claro que me recordaba, no había cambiado, el mismo cuerpo esquelético, el mismo cabello dorado y los ojos iguales a los de su hija.

-E…e…Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella de manera confundida.

- Vine por ti y por mi hija.

-Con qué derecho le llamas hija a Nessie.- dijo molesta.

- Es mi hija.

- No, no lo es, eres un perfecto desconocido para ella.

- Bella, no lo hagas difícil, solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo y quiero que Nessie venga con nosotros, es mi hija, quiero verla crecer.

- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de tratarme así ese día.

- Lo siento, tenía miedo, no era capaz de cuidarme yo solo, no quería cometer errores teniendo un hijo.- tenía razón Bella.

- No Edward, ahora vete.- al decir esto, se metió a su casa y me dejo, tal como yo lo había hecho hace 6 años.

Me rendí, volví a casa como soldado derrotado. Un día estaba en mi departamento en Nueva York, viendo televisión y tomando café como todas las mañanas, cambiando de canal y le deje en las noticias, me quede viéndolas un rato hasta que salió una que me llamo la atención, una niña y su madre, sufrieron un accidente de auto cuando venían de Phoenix hacia N.Y, pensé lo peor, mi hija Nessie y Bella. Me dirigí al hospital central de N.Y, pregunte y mis sospechas eran ciertas, eran ellas dos. Me puse como un histérico, tenía que ver a mi hija, les dije que yo era su padre y me dejaron verla, el doctor me dijo que Nessie estaba consciente, solo la tendrían en observación una noche y mañana me la podría llevar. Bella era la que me preocupaba, ella cayó en coma, pase a verla.

-Hola.- dije esperando obtener respuesta, aunque era obvio que no, así que seguí hablando.- perdón, enserio no sé ni que decir.- no hallaba palabras, me sentía avergonzado.- tienes que despertar, por Nessie nuestra hija.- dije esto y sonreí.- Te Amo Bella.- sentí paz al confesarle mis sentimientos, pero en eso el corazón de mi Bells dejo de latir, había muerto. Llame a las enfermeras y doctores pero no lograron hacer nada por ella.

Bella, el amor de mi vida, se había ido, por lo menos alcance a decirle que la amaba. Los abuelos de Nessie accedieron a que la niña viniera a vivir conmigo. Pasaron los años y Ness se convirtió en una hermosa señorita igual a su madre. Esa fue mi historia, la historia de cómo perdí al amor de mi vida.

* * *

**Un One-Shot espero les guste, a mi me parecio que lo hice bastante dramatico, pero es lindo ¿Que opinan?**

**Anna**


End file.
